last_periodfandomcom-20200215-history
Testing
A page to use for testing out pictures, coding, formats, and other stuff. Please do revert the edits back to this original state after use(edit). ;▼ See SD illustration table of contents *▼ Evaluation of Kikazari and its use *▼ Recommended Regalia *▼ Compatible with Kikkazaru Character *▼ Voice of the person using it *▼ Basic status *▼ Ability Release *▼ Explanatory text of Kikazari Evaluation of Kikazari and its use *▶ The strongest character ranking here *▶ Here is the character evaluation list Strong points and use High versatility of tree & light attributes target LS Kikazari 's LS improves the speed and damage mitigation of the two attributes of tree attribute and light attribute in the middle, so versatility is very high. When organizing a party, you can adopt characters of tree attribute and light attribute regardless of the realm you belong to, so if you use Kikazari as a leader, the range of member selection will expand widely. *▶ List of light attribute characters here *▶ Here is a list of tree attribute characters Disturb the enemy's behavior with high probability paralysis skill Kikazari's skills are high in critical rate, easy to put on firepower, and can give you paralysis with high probability, so you can suppress enemy's behavior and reduce damage on teammate parties. Also, if you make it easier to get the enemy's first battle with friend's delay skill and speed buff, you may be able to activate Abil 3 'Assault' with your own paralysis. Dark Buster & Assault will aim for great damage Kikazar has a dark buster that raises damage to enemies with dark attributes at the same time and an assault that raises damage to enemies during condition abnormalities, so we will combine it with characters that can impart state anomalies If you challenge enemies with dark attributes, you can aim for major damage. Weak point It is low in durability and it tends to be unable to fight Kikazari is excellent as an attacker, but it does not have the ability to raise its own endurance, and because there is no attribute that can reduce damage by half, it is a neck that makes it difficult to fight. By suppressing the damage damaged by the defender, such as the provocative skill of the defender, it becomes easier to stay in the battle, and you can be more active as an attacker. ▶ Defender type Character list is here Evaluation on ability release Good darkness and assault are good compatibility Kikazari has good compatibility with 'Assault' of Avi 3, 'Give Dark' which can be learned by the ability release. By giving darkness to the enemy, you can activate an assault that increases the attack power to the enemy in the state abnormality, so the damage efficiency will increase. In addition, the enemies in the dark condition can reduce the damage of the party because the hit rate of attack is greatly reduced. Evaluation at Gil Bato Acting as a startup assault Since Kikazar can give darkness by releasing ability, he can play an active part in himself or his ally assault. By improving damage efficiency by assault, you can quickly defeat base art. Normal attack motion is a long neck point Kikazari needs to quickly defeat the enemy Gil Bat, the point where the attack of normal attack is long is a neck. Evaluation at arena Worked as state abnormality giving officer and attacker Kikazari has skills that can simultaneously attack large damage and give paralysis, so you can play an active role in both state abnormality giving and attacking roles. If it is paralyzed it will be impossible to guard and we can raise the damage efficiency. LS that is easy to use in arena Kikazari's LS is an effect that improves the speed of wood, light attribute characters and midget reduction altogether, so it is easy to use with increased damage efficiency and durability at the same time. Also, because it is a multi-attribute target, it is also an advantage that we can organize a wide range of parties. Recommended Regalia Stable high thermal power with critical regalia Because Kikazaru has skills that generate criticality with high probability, if you raise the critical rate further at "critical rate" or extend the fire power by "critical damage", it will become easier to become active as an attacker. Increase your speed and take the lead of the enemy If you raise the speed with 'quick' etc. so that you can take the lead of the enemy and give paralysis and darkness, Kikazari will become more active as a disturbing role. ▶ Click here for Regalia list and how to obtain it Character good with companion monkey Let's combine with defender of light attribute Instead of being able to efficiently damage a dark attribute character, damage to the enemy also increases, so Kikazari can combine it with a light defender such as "Diamond" that can halve dark attribute attacks and compensate for durability Let's go. Assault activation with ally in darkness Kikazari is compatible with characters with 'assault' in which damage to enemies rises during condition abnormalities because they can give paralysis with darkness and skill with ability release. Especially, it is recommended to simultaneous organization of "Ryugu Rena" of light attribute and "tree holy night" of tree attribute which can receive the benefit of Lizard of Kikazaru. Voice of the person who used it ※ The number of people evaluated is the number of people who used the voice of the person who used it and their own survey. Voice of a person using a monkey 【Author】 Nameless 【Rank】 151 ~ 200 it was helpful 1 【Author】 Anonymous 【Rank】 51 ~ 100 it was helpful 3 【Submitter】 Wiseman 【Rank】 151 ~ 200 it was helpful 18 See more Basic status Kikazari ★ 5 Leader skills and skills ability Ability release Release abilities Required material Total number of materials required for full release Explanatory text of Kikazari SD illustrations of the monkey Tentative unit template redesign feat. placeholder images Stats= |-| Skill= |-| Ability= |-| Obtain= |-| Unit Details= *I thought the current unit pages are a bit clunky to look at, especially since unit images are portrait sized instead of landscape *Similar to in-game unit screen *Element is specified in the top table with name, realm, and type *Tabber name specified twice since mobile doesn't show tabbers Category:Other Pages